


Bomb Cookies

by Missy



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Spycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Or: cookies with tiny bombs in them.  A hazard, either way you slice it.
Relationships: Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Bomb Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



“Darling, are there miniature bombs in these cookies?” Fritz stared at the baked goods before him in slight dismay.

Fritz glanced up at Richard. “Well, yes, but they’re supposed to be undetectable to the naked eye,” he said.”Can you actually see them or have the boys in tech fudged it up?” He picked up a cookie and tapped it, and the thing made an alarming popping sound. “Damn it…”

“We’re going to blow up some evil monsters? Darling, how did you know what I wanted for our anniversary?” said Richard.

“Because I can read your mind, dear. Not literally.”

“I’m sure you’d inform me if you could,” Richard said dryly. 

“They’re planning on killing the world with a supervirus,” said Fritz. “I believe that fair is fair when it comes to neutralizing them.”

“Hmm,” said Richard. “Well, when in frightening ice base filled with evil villains…” 

Fritz kissed his husband’s lips. “I’ll go pick up the children from school and make sure Frizi and Helene have a sitter lined up while we’re taking care of the Helsinki unpleasantness. Can you ready the Hyperjet?”

“Of course,” said Richard, and – very carefully – picked the cookies up to carry them to a stable environment.


End file.
